Botanical classification: Gaura lindheimeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Cherry Brandyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura lindheimeri known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Cherry Brandyxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in Niigata, Japan. All trials and selections were conducted in Niigata, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between unpatented, unnamed Gaura lindheimeri cerisier (both parents). The new variety exhibits similar blooming time to both parents, but has a more compact habit and different height, leaf size, and flower color than both parents. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Siskyou Pinkxe2x80x99, but has uniform foliage with no spotting, a free branching habit, and a different height. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by vegetative terminal cuttings in Niigata, Japan. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.